


Don't say a word

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Mentre Elijah è sempre tormentato all'idea di dover scegliere tra Hope e Tristan, la famiglia Mikaelson si trova a dover affrontare un nuovo doloroso ostacolo: Vincent Griffith incarica gli Originali di cercare, trovare e custodire le quattro ossa di Inadu per ridurla all'impotenza, ma per fare ciò la famiglia dovrà separarsi. Ma forse, anche in questo caso, Tristan troverà una soluzione al terribile dilemma.Questa storia prosegue la mia personale versione AU di The Originals.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Don’t** **say a word (prima parte)**

_Mother always said:_

_“My son, do the noble thing_

_You have to finish what you started_

_No matter what_

_Now sit, watch and learn_

_It’s_ _not how long you live_

_But_ _what your morals say_

_Cannot keep your part of the deal_

_So don’t say a word!”_

_(“Don’t say a word” – Sonata Arctica)_

 

 

Trascorsero tre giorni durante i quali il clima a villa Mikaelson rimase cupo e teso. Hayley continuava ad organizzare attività fuori casa per Hope e la bambina trascorreva nella villa solo il tempo necessario a dormire e alla prima colazione. Tuttavia il suo piano cominciava a scricchiolare e il malumore cresceva non soltanto in Elijah, ma anche in tutti gli altri membri della famiglia.

Freya, ad esempio, impegnata com’era a ricercare le ossa di Inadu e a tenersi in contatto con Vincent per proteggere la famiglia, non aveva troppo tempo per uscire con Hayley e la nipote e cominciava a sentire la mancanza della bambina; dal canto suo, Klaus iniziava seriamente ad irritarsi per il fatto di dover essere sempre lui a cercare la figlia in giro per New Orleans e sospettava anche che, in fondo, il vero obiettivo di Hayley fosse ancora una volta quello di tenere Hope tutta per sé ed escluderlo dalla sua vita.

Così quel giorno, di fronte all’ennesima uscita di Hayley e Hope per attività note solo a loro, Klaus perse la pazienza e decise di convocare una sorta di riunione di famiglia per fare il punto della situazione e, possibilmente, risolverla. Hayley, ovviamente, non sarebbe stata presente, ma per Klaus la cosa importante era che ci fossero Elijah e Tristan perché, secondo la sua visione, sarebbero stati loro a dover trovare un rimedio, visto che il problema nasceva proprio dalla presenza del Conte De Martel.

Si trovavano tutti nel patio di villa Mikaelson, seduti sulle poltrone o sulle eleganti sedie imbottite, per affrontare questo argomento tanto delicato e spinoso. Klaus li fissò uno alla volta e poi iniziò a parlare.

“La situazione non può proseguire così” esordì. “Hope è una Mikaelson e deve vivere con la sua famiglia e nella sua casa.”

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo” replicò subito Rebekah, “ma è Hayley che ce la tiene lontana e che, soprattutto, non vuole farle vedere Elijah.”

“Non approvo assolutamente che Hayley si serva di Hope per punire Elijah, tuttavia credo che l’unica soluzione sia quella di accettare il suo ricatto” riprese Klaus. “Hope è mia figlia e io la voglio accanto a me, nella nostra casa, non voglio essere costretto a inseguirla per tutta New Orleans.”

“Questo non è giusto, Niklaus” intervenne Elijah, prendendo la parola per la prima volta. “Tu stesso riconosci che ciò che Hayley fa è sbagliato sia nei confronti della bambina sia nei confronti della famiglia, eppure ritieni che dovrei mandare via Tristan per accontentarla?”

“So benissimo che non è giusto, ma non c’è altro da fare” tagliò corto Klaus.

“Per quanto si stia comportando male” aggiunse Freya, “Hayley è pur sempre parte della famiglia. Quante volte siamo venuti incontro alle esigenze di Kol, di Rebekah o di Klaus nonostante sapessimo che stavano sbagliando? Questo è ciò che significa essere una famiglia.”

“E Tristan non ne fa parte, è questo che vuoi dire, non è così?” replicò Elijah, spazientito.

“Beh, questa è la realtà, non puoi addomesticarla a tuo piacere” disse Klaus, prendendo le parti della sorella maggiore. “Hayley è infuriata per la presenza di Tristan in casa nostra e vuole che Hope stia lontana da lui, su questo non mi sento di darle torto…”

“Tristan non rappresenta un pericolo per Hope!” reagì Elijah con veemenza. “Ritieni forse che lo vorrei accanto a me se pensassi anche solo per un istante che potrebbe essere una minaccia per mia nipote? Per chi mi prendi, Niklaus?”

“Nessuno di noi ha detto questo” riprese Freya, tentando di appianare la discussione. “Il punto è un altro: Hayley terrà Hope lontana da questa casa fintanto che ci sarà Tristan.”

“Pertanto, dato che Hayley è parte della famiglia e Tristan no, è lui che se ne deve andare” concluse Klaus laconico.

“Vi prego, continuate a parlare di me come se io non fossi presente” commentò il giovane Conte in tono ironico, intervenendo per la prima volta. “E’ esilarante, quasi come partecipare al proprio funerale. Inoltre noto con piacere che, ancora una volta, sono stato condannato senza processo e senza appello… dev’essere una vostra caratteristica di famiglia.”

Tristan si mostrava volutamente insolente e sarcastico per mascherare il dolore che provava di fronte alla cruda realtà: nonostante le promesse, ancora una volta Elijah non era in grado di imporsi e di scegliere lui a dispetto della sua famiglia.

“Non ho detto altro che la verità, piccolo mostro” ribadì tranquillamente Klaus.

“Klaus Mikaelson, sei un vero  _diplomatico_ : sono sorpreso che le Nazioni Unite non se ne siano ancora accorte” replicò sarcastico il giovane Conte, senza scomporsi.

“Per cortesia, Tristan, non dire un’altra parola, non peggiorare la tua situazione” lo rimproverò Elijah, esasperato. Sapeva che era ingiusto prendersela con il giovane Conte, ma in verità era infuriato con se stesso perché non sapeva trovare il modo di opporsi a suo fratello e a sua sorella. Avrebbe dovuto lottare per la sua creatura e invece lo stava nuovamente abbandonando, come aveva sempre fatto…

“Definisci  _peggiorare_ , Elijah, ti prego” lo canzonò il ragazzo. “La tua famiglia ha già deciso di cacciarmi perché rappresento un ostacolo per Miss Perfezione Marshall e, nonostante io sia la tua prima creatura e abbia salvato le vostre miserabili vite dall’Ombra, non sono ancora degno di far parte della ristretta cerchia dei Mikaelson. Cosa ci potrebbe essere di peggio? A meno che, ovviamente, non abbiate intenzione di rinchiudermi di nuovo in un container e liberarvi di me una volta per tutte.”

“Smettila, Tristan, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!” reagì Elijah con violenza, irrigidendosi. Il solo accenno a quella terribile condanna lo aveva trafitto al cuore…

“In realtà non è un argomento sul quale io scherzi volentieri” mormorò allora Tristan, rabbuiandosi improvvisamente.

“Nessuno vuole condannarti” intervenne Freya, cercando ancora una volta di calmare gli animi, “a meno che tu non faccia qualcosa per meritartelo, e non mi sembra questo il caso. Stavamo semplicemente dicendo che questa è l’unica soluzione possibile per il bene di Hope. Non siamo noi a non volerti in questa casa ma, se dobbiamo scegliere, è naturale che la nostra preferenza ricada sui membri della nostra famiglia.”

“E perché i De Martel non potrebbero essere parte della nostra famiglia?” s’intromise, a sorpresa, Rebekah. “Marcel lo è diventato, no?”

“Marcel non c’entra affatto con questa storia” ribatté secco Klaus. “Ad ogni modo, noi lo abbiamo adottato ancor prima che io lo trasformassi ed è stato cresciuto da me e da Elijah: è a tutti gli effetti un membro della famiglia. E comunque, se fossi costretto a scegliere tra lui e Hope, sceglierei comunque mia figlia.”

“Questo è naturale, Nik, ma il punto è che non sei tu a dover scegliere e, soprattutto, non stiamo parlando di scegliere tra Tristan e Hope, bensì tra i capricci di Hayley e la permanenza di Tristan in questa casa” obiettò Rebekah. “Voi vi ostinate a ripetere che è  _normale_  cedere al ricatto di Hayley perché considerate che lei faccia parte della famiglia e Tristan no, ma io vi sto domandando:  _perché_ i De Martel non potrebbero essere reputati membri della famiglia esattamente come Hayley o Marcel?”

“Beh, forse perché Tristan ha tramato contro di noi e quella pazza di sua sorella ha cercato più volte di ucciderci?” rispose, caustico, Klaus.

“Perché non puoi considerare il fatto che le persone possano  _cambiare_?” replicò la ragazza, con calore. “Eppure tu ne sei la prova vivente, il tuo amore perCami ti ha salvato e redento come nessuno di noi era riuscito a fare! Tristan ha rischiato la sua stessa vita per salvare Elijah e Aurora… Aurora è stata curata dagli Antenati e ha perduto la memoria, non ricorda più niente del suo passato. Ho parlato con lei e l’ho vista così felice di potermi incontrare, così emozionata quando le raccontavo episodi felici di mille anni fa…”

Sorpreso dall’appassionata quanto inattesa difesa di Rebekah, Tristan si voltò verso di lei, fissandola a lungo con quegli occhi così chiari nei quali parevano spuntare delle lacrime a stento trattenute.

“Rebekah ha ragione” concordò Elijah. “Aurora non è più quella di un tempo ed è stato tutto merito di Tristan. Approfittando della sua perdita di memoria, lui le ha parlato soltanto di ciò che non le avrebbe risvegliato dolore o rabbia, non le ha mai detto nulla del nostro abbandono, né di ciò che abbiamo fatto loro: ha voluto che fosse in pace con se stessa e con gli altri. Inoltre le ha insegnato a nutrirsi soltanto con sacche di sangue, reprimendo l’istinto predatorio e riservandolo esclusivamente a momenti eccezionali. Immagino che voi non sappiate che, a Londra, un uomo che stava per bruciare viva la sua compagna è stato ritrovato completamente dissanguato e che le forze di polizia non hanno saputo spiegare il singolare omicidio…”

Freya si voltò a guardare Tristan, stupita, ma lui non se ne accorse nemmeno, assorto com’era a contemplare prima Rebekah e poi Elijah che, adesso sì, finalmente, stava combattendo per lui…

“Dici sul serio, Elijah?” domandò la strega Mikaelson.

“Puoi controllare sui notiziari online, se non mi credi. Il fatto è accaduto tre mesi fa, proprio nel periodo in cui Tristan e Aurora si trovavano a Londra” rispose Elijah, dimostrando così di aver seguito passo passo gli spostamenti della sua creatura nel lungo periodo della sua assenza.

“Sì, ne avevo sentito parlare, ma non me ne ero curato più di tanto. Come fai ad asserire con tanta sicurezza che siano stati loro? Perché te lo ha raccontato il tuo  _mostriciattolo_?” ribatté Klaus, sarcastico. “Perdonami se non mi fido ciecamente di ogni sua parola…”

“Lo so perché me lo hanno riferito degli informatori, vampiri che avevo messo sulle loro tracce. Non sono l’ingenuo che credi, Niklaus” tagliò corto il vampiro Originale.

La notizia inaspettata parve incrinare le certezze di Klaus e Freya. La strega rifletté per un istante prima di riprendere la parola, adesso con un tono più conciliante.

“Tuttavia il problema rimane: Hayley non accetterà mai un compromesso e noi…” iniziò a dire, ma si interruppe quando nel patio di villa Mikaelson fece il suo ingresso, improvvisamente, un Vincent dall’espressione molto preoccupata.

“Per fortuna siete tutti qui, o quasi. Devo parlarvi urgentemente, si tratta di Hope e della sua sicurezza!” esordì lo sciamano.

Fu come se avesse buttato una bomba. Klaus e Elijah si alzarono in piedi di scatto e l’ibrido quasi lo aggredì.

“Mia figlia è in pericolo? A che cosa ti riferisci, Vincent? Avanti, parla!” esclamò, con occhi fiammeggianti.

“Non lo è ancora, per fortuna, ma potrebbe esserlo” rispose lo stregone. “Ho avuto una visione degli Antenati che mi hanno rivelato il vero scopo di Inadu: impossessarsi del corpo di Hope. Non voleva un corpo qualsiasi, voleva proprio lei per il suo particolare potere e per il legame di sangue che ha con lei.”

“Ciò che quell’essere vuole o non vuole non è più di nostro interesse, visto che gli Antenati l’hanno imprigionata. Non è forse così, Vincent? O c’è ancora qualcosa che dobbiamo sapere?” insisté Klaus con veemenza.

“Sapete già che il miglior modo per assicurarci che Inadu perda i suoi poteri è trovare le sue ossa e distruggerle” riprese a spiegare lo sciamano, “tuttavia gli Antenati mi hanno rivelato che quelle ossa non possono essere distrutte e che il modo per renderle inutili è un altro.”

“Quale sarebbe, dunque?” domandò Elijah.

“Quando la tribù di stregoni nativi americani uccise Inadu e bruciò il suo corpo, distrusse anche le sue ossa, ma quattro rimasero intatte. Allora, per indebolire il potere della creatura e impedirle di reincarnarsi, quattro famiglie della tribù decisero di custodirne una ciascuna. Le famiglie dovettero separarsi e non incontrarsi mai più, perché solo così avrebbero impedito a Inadu di riacquistare i suoi poteri.”

“Questo cosa significa?” chiese brusco Klaus.

“Che anche voi dovrete fare lo stesso” rispose Vincent. “Non appena avrete recuperato le quattro ossa, dovrete scegliere tra voi quattro custodi: ognuno prenderà un osso e lo conserverà al sicuro, ma non potrà mai più incontrare gli altri tre, affinché Inadu resti inoffensiva per sempre. Un eventuale riavvicinamento potrebbe permettere a quello spirito maligno di riacquistare potere.”

Un silenzio cupo e opprimente calò come una coltre di nebbia sui Mikaelson.

Vincent aveva appena dichiarato che quattro di loro avrebbero dovuto sacrificarsi, custodendo per sempre un osso della malefica strega e abbandonando New Orleans e gli altri membri della famiglia.

Quattro Mikaelson separati per l’eternità…

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

“Perché proprio noi? Perché non può essere qualcun altro a custodire le ossa?” protestò Klaus, indignato per quella che vedeva come una plateale ingiustizia.

“Per secoli avete fatto in modo che fossero gli altri a sacrificarsi per voi, per mantenere unita la vostra famiglia. Qualsiasi brutalità e omicidio era giustificato pur di salvare la famiglia Mikaelson e le vite degli altri non contavano nulla. Ebbene, questa volta non potrete cavarvela così facilmente” replicò Vincent, ancora una volta spazientito di fronte all’egoismo dei membri della famiglia. “Le ossa di Inadu veicolano il suo spirito che, al momento, è prigioniero degli Antenati, ma in futuro potrebbe venire liberato da un traditore o da un nemico della vostra famiglia. Perciò soltanto dei vampiri Originali come voi sono abbastanza potenti da contrastare lo spirito malvagio della strega: chiunque altro ne verrebbe soggiogato e finirebbe per diventare un suo tramite, com’è accaduto a Sofya Voronova. Questa volta non troverete chi faccia il lavoro sporco al vostro posto.”

“Quattro vampiri Originali” mormorò Elijah, come parlando tra sé, “quindi Klaus, Rebekah, Kol e… io. Dovremo cercare le ossa di Inadu, impossessarcene e poi separarci per sempre.”

“Esatto, Elijah” disse Vincent.

“Dovrà pur esistere un’altra soluzione” protestò Freya. “Ho ancora tanti libri e documenti antichi da consultare, potrei trovare un modo per…”

“Forse, ma nel frattempo saresti pronta a mettere a rischio la vita di tua nipote e di tanti altri?” la interruppe lo stregone. “Il tuo egoismo giunge a tal punto?”

“Non puoi chiederci questo” mormorò Klaus. In lui la rabbia sembrava aver lasciato il posto a una sorta di ottundimento. “Dovrei condannarmi a un’eterna solitudine, senza mai più rivedere i miei fratelli, le mie sorelle e… mia figlia?”

“E’ necessario, se vuoi essere sicuro che Hope non corra pericoli” rispose Vincent, inesorabile. “Dovrai lasciare New Orleans e non avere più alcun contatto con gli altri tre custodi. Potrai rivedere tua figlia, ma solo raramente e per un periodo di tempo molto breve.”

“Potrebbe non essere necessario” intervenne Tristan, lasciando tutti di stucco. Le rivelazioni di Vincent erano state talmente sconvolgenti da aver fatto quasi dimenticare a tutti che lui era ancora in mezzo a loro. “Quando troverete le quattro ossa, potrei prenderne uno io e ripartire per l’Europa con Aurora. A quel punto uno di voi non sarebbe più costretto al sacrificio.”

“Perché mai dovresti voler fare una cosa del genere? Da quando in qua ti preoccupi per noi?” obiettò Klaus, squadrando il giovane Conte con sospetto. “E poi tu non sei un Originale!”

“E’ vero, non lo è, ma è anch’egli un vampiro millenario quasi quanto voi e i suoi poteri sarebbero sufficienti a contrastare Inadu. Del resto, l’ha già combattuta una volta. Sì, Tristan potrebbe essere uno dei quattro custodi” disse Vincent, rimanendo ancora una volta piacevolmente sorpreso per la risolutezza del Conte De Martel.

“Non mi fido della sua offerta” ribatté Klaus. “Se è disposto a fare una cosa del genere, sicuramente ha un secondo fine.”

“Hai ragione, ho un motivo particolare per offrirmi come custode” ammise Tristan, con molta calma. “Non mi importa niente della vostra inutile famiglia e non ho nessuna intenzione di sacrificarmi per voi. Sarò uno dei quattro custodi soltanto se potrò liberare  _Elijah_  da questa imposizione.”

“Elijah? Ma questo non è affatto giusto!” protestò Freya, mentre Vincent assisteva alla scena con un sorrisetto: ancora una volta il giovane Conte De Martel riusciva a stupirlo. “Dovrebbe essere Klaus a rimanere esentato da quest’obbligo, per poter vivere con sua figlia!”

Tristan si alzò in piedi e, con un sorriso ironico, fece per andarsene, avviandosi verso le scale che portavano alle camere; ma prima si voltò per la battuta finale.

“Come ho detto, sarò uno dei quattro custodi solo se potrò sostituire Elijah” disse, pacato. “Questa è la mia sola e unica offerta: prendere o lasciare.”

Elijah era rimasto di sasso a quelle parole: Tristan si era offerto di custodire l’osso di Inadu al suo posto, era pronto a lasciare nuovamente New Orleans per permettergli di restare accanto alla sua famiglia… Freya aveva ragione, non era giusto nei confronti di Niklaus, ma… ma Tristan era disposto a sacrificarsi per lui senza chiedere niente in cambio.

“E tu non dici niente, Elijah?” si stizzì Klaus. “A che gioco sta giocando la tua creatura?”

“Nessun gioco. Dice sul serio” mormorò il vampiro Originale, ancora molto scosso.

“Potrebbe essere una soluzione vantaggiosa anche per tutti voi” intervenne allora Vincent. “Se Elijah non fosse obbligato a divenire un custode e ad allontanarsi, potrebbe continuare a vivere qui con Freya, Hayley e Hope. Proteggerebbe la bambina e, avendo la possibilità di mantenere i contatti anche con gli altri tre custodi, porterebbe regolarmente a Klaus notizie di sua figlia; inoltre, restando qui, aiuterebbe Freya a trovare una soluzione per eliminare definitivamente Inadu.”

Freya, Klaus e Rebekah rimasero a riflettere sulle parole dello sciamano. Era vero, Klaus avrebbe avuto maggior diritto di essere liberato da quel peso e di poter vivere accanto a Hope, ma Elijah era più affidabile sia per la protezione della bambina sia per l’aiuto che avrebbe potuto dare a Freya, collaborando con lo stesso Vincent e con Marcel alla ricerca di una soluzione definitiva e meno straziante per i Mikaelson.

“Ad ogni modo non dovete decidere ora, visto che attualmente non abbiamo in mano quelle ossa” riprese Vincent. “Avete ancora del tempo per prendere la decisione più giusta per tutti. Nel frattempo sia io sia Freya continueremo a cercare un modo per distruggere quella creatura e potrei avere altre informazioni dagli Antenati.”

“E’ vero. Ci sono ancora molti volumi antichi che non ho consultato e forse uno di essi potrà esserci utile. Mi metto subito al lavoro” disse Freya.

Vincent era pronto a lasciare casa Mikaelson per riprendere anche lui la ricerca, ma aveva ancora una cosa da dire agli Originali.

“Mi auguro che tutti voi siate capaci di superare i vostri preconcetti e di rendervi conto di che cosa Tristan De Martel è disposto a fare” disse in tono grave. “Quando vi ho parlato delle ossa, la vostra prima reazione è stata di rifiuto, non eravate disposti a tollerare un sacrificio e avete cercato delle strade alternative. Lui, invece, si è reso disponibile a prendere questo fardello su di sé benché non gli fosse stato chiesto. Questo dovrebbe farvi riflettere.”

Con queste parole, lo stregone si voltò e uscì dal palazzo.

Rebekah fissò Klaus e Freya, senza dire niente, ma sul suo volto si poteva leggere una domanda inespressa. Vincent aveva avvalorato ciò che lei pensava già da qualche tempo: Tristan non era più quello di prima, era cambiato… per amore di Elijah.

“Suppongo che, di fronte a un tale cambio di prospettiva, potrei prendere in considerazione la possibilità di lasciare che il  _mostriciattolo_  resti a vivere qui, perlomeno fino a quando non saremo costretti a caricarci del fardello delle ossa di quella maledetta strega” dichiarò Klaus, dopo una lunga pausa.

“Io sono d’accordo, ma come faremo con Hayley? Lei non accetterà mai questa situazione e…” chiese Freya, ma Klaus la interruppe.

“Hayley farà esattamente ciò che le dirò di fare” replicò in tono gelido. “La situazione è più grave del previsto e non ho tempo per i suoi capricci: ciò che conta è la sicurezza di Hope e io voglio che mia figlia sia al sicuro in questa casa. Non le permetterò più di portarla in giro per la città senza controllo. Hope resterà con la sua famiglia e dovrà essere Hayley a scegliere se restare qui con lei o andarsene.”

Rebekah represse un sorrisetto. Nel suo modo brusco e indiretto, Klaus aveva appena accettato di considerare Tristan un membro della famiglia tanto quanto Hayley, né più né meno.

“Ti ringrazio, Niklaus” disse Elijah al fratello.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, non lo faccio certo per quel piccolo Conte spocchioso e insolente” tagliò corto l’ibrido. “Non sono felice di averlo in casa, ma adesso abbiamo bisogno di lui e i meschini ricatti di Hayley sono quanto meno fuori luogo. Non appena si degnerà di riportarmi Hope, le farò un bel discorsetto e sarà meglio per lei che abbia voglia di ascoltarmi.”

Elijah strinse con affetto e riconoscenza il braccio del fratello prima di avviarsi verso le scale. Non voleva assistere alla scena tra Klaus e Hayley, non era contento che le cose fossero finite così e avrebbe preferito che la ragazza non si fosse dimostrata tanto ostile. Era così difficile? La minaccia che li sovrastava non si era dissolta e, per lui, la sicurezza della famiglia era più preziosa di tante piccole ritorsioni e vendette personali.

Il vampiro Originale andò nella sua stanza pensando di trovarci Tristan, ma il giovane non c’era.

Dove poteva essere andato? Era possibile che, a causa dell’ostilità di Klaus e Freya, avesse deciso di tornare a Davilla Estate? Ma, in quel caso, avrebbe dovuto vederlo uscire, erano stati tutti nel patio fino a pochi minuti prima.

Si concentrò intensamente per tentare di udire il battito del cuore del ragazzo.

Sì, poteva sentirlo, per cui non poteva essere lontano. Seguendo il rumore regolare del suo battito, giunse alle stanze che erano state preparate per ospitarlo. L’impresa edile aveva terminato i lavori e le stanze attendevano soltanto di essere arredate secondo il gusto del loro occupante. Al momento erano ancora semivuote e Tristan… Tristan sedeva per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, appena visibile nella penombra in quello che sarebbe diventato il suo salottino privato.

“Tristan, cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Elijah, entrando nella stanza.

Il giovane Conte trasalì, poi riprese il suo contegno abituale, si alzò e si guardò intorno con aria di approvazione.

“Devo farti i miei complimenti, Elijah” disse, ostentando una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare, “l’idea di unire queste due stanze per ricavarne un appartamento è stata veramente brillante. E’ un peccato che nessuno lo occuperà…”

“Questo appartamento è per te, Tristan, lo sai bene” sottolineò Elijah con enfasi, facendo qualche passo verso il ragazzo. “Devi soltanto dirmi come vuoi arredarlo e potrai averlo già a partire da domani. Klaus e Freya hanno compreso il loro errore e sono disposti a farti restare qui anche a costo di litigare con Hayley.”

Tristan scosse il capo lentamente. Fece una pausa prima di parlare, nel tentativo poco riuscito di mantenere ferma una voce che voleva spezzarsi.

“Quando saranno ritrovate le ossa di Inadu, dovrò ripartire immediatamente per l’Europa. Forse sarebbe più conveniente se, nel frattempo, abitassi a Davilla Estate” replicò, in tono grave.

“No, non permetterò che tu te ne vada un’altra volta!” reagì Elijah, avvicinandosi improvvisamente al giovane e afferrandolo per le spalle, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Sai bene che è necessario che io lasci New Orleans dopo essere diventato uno dei quattro custodi” replicò Tristan, lottando per mantenere il controllo sulle emozioni che rischiavano di travolgerlo. “A meno che tu non abbia deciso di rifiutare la mia offerta…”

“Perché vuoi farlo? Perché vuoi prendere su di te questo fardello?”

“Cosa vorresti che ti rispondessi, eh? Qualche frase a effetto, forse…” il Conte De Martel si sforzò di assumere un atteggiamento ironico. “No, il motivo per cui lo faccio è che voglio che tu sia libero, Elijah. Voglio darti la possibilità di stare con la tua famiglia, se sarà questo ciò che sceglierai, oppure… di venire in Europa con me, se sarà ciò che vorrai veramente. O magari entrambe le cose, trascorrere del tempo con me e poi tornare dalla tua famiglia per cercare con loro una soluzione. Quello che conta è che non dovrai subire alcuna costrizione: se sceglierai me, sarà perché ne sarai davvero convinto.”

Gli occhi azzurri di Tristan parevano scintillare anche nella penombra della stanza. Perdendosi in quello sguardo limpido, Elijah comprese con la massima chiarezza qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva solo sfiorato vagamente nei suoi pensieri.

Lui si era imposto di non pensare a Tristan, lo aveva ritenuto la parte più negativa e malvagia di se stesso e aveva cercato di estirparlo dalla sua mente e dal suo cuore, perfino con i mezzi più atroci. Si era autoconvinto che avrebbe potuto  _redimersi_  solo allontanando la tentazione perversa di quel giovane e imponendosi una vita ordinaria e tranquilla accanto a Hayley, a Hope e alla sua famiglia. Aveva voluto credere che Hayley potesse essere la sua salvezza, così come Camille lo era stata per Klaus.

Ma Hayley non era Camille, non era la salvezza e la redenzione.

Hayley era egoista, meschina e ipocrita. Non aveva esitato a ricattarlo pur di farlo tornare da lei e aveva usato persino la sua stessa figlia per ottenere il suo scopo, facendo leva sull’affetto che lui nutriva per la bambina.

Al contrario, Tristan era disposto a prendere in consegna un osso della malvagia strega Inadu e a lasciare New Orleans per liberarlo, per concedergli la possibilità di restare accanto ai suoi familiari.

E lui cosa aveva fatto? Quante volte aveva straziato Tristan per restare al fianco di Hayley, convinto che fosse la  _cosa giusta_  da fare?

Ma non era la cosa giusta, non lo era mai stata.

“Tu non te ne andrai da questa casa, non finché potremo evitarlo” mormorò allora, stringendo tra le braccia il giovane Conte e spingendolo contro la parete. “E quando quel giorno arriverà… allora vedremo, ma non è questo il momento di pensarci. Ora tu sei qui con me, sei qui  _per me_ , ed io non ti lascerò andare. Non questa volta.”

Lo baciò con intensità e profondamente, imprigionandolo tra il muro della stanza e il suo corpo. Divorò ed esplorò la sua bocca, mentre gli strappava i vestiti di dosso con un’urgenza incontrollabile; si liberò anche dei propri abiti e a quel punto lo prese tra le braccia e rotolò con lui sul nudo pavimento della stanza, continuando a baciarlo sulle guance, sulle palpebre, agli angoli della bocca, su ogni centimetro di quella pelle tenera ed elastica che aveva messo allo scoperto quando lo aveva spogliato. Lo prese così, per terra, avvertendo fino in fondo la meravigliosa sensazione dei loro corpi uniti che sembravano fatti per stare insieme, creati l’uno per l’altro; si mosse con lentezza e profondità dentro di lui perché la loro unione fosse intima, tenera, meravigliosa e infinita. Tra un bacio e l’altro su quelle labbra di seta si incantò a guardare come le palpebre chiuse del suo amante fremessero al ritmo delle onde di piacere, si eccitò ascoltando i suoi ansiti e i gemiti trattenuti, continuando a farlo suo per ore e ore, accarezzandolo con dolce e languida lentezza, fino a giungere entrambi all’apice della passione, stravolti da brividi e spasimi.

“Sei mio e lo sarai per sempre” sussurrò infine Elijah all’orecchio del ragazzo, prima di rivestirsi con gli abiti spiegazzati che erano stati scaraventati a terra nella fretta di averlo, di sentirlo fondersi totalmente con lui. Quando anche Tristan, scarmigliato e ansante, si fu rivestito, lo condusse senza altre parole nella sua stanza e tutto ricominciò da capo, per una notte intera, senza limiti e senza condizioni.

Elijah non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta ritrovate le ossa di Inadu, non voleva soffermarsi sull’idea di allontanarsi di nuovo da Tristan. Voleva baciarlo fino a rubargli il respiro e a cacciare via ogni tristezza, stendersi su di lui e possederlo finché il mondo intero non fosse andato in pezzi attorno a loro, senza requie e senza riposo.

Nessuna parola tra loro quella notte, solo sussurri, ansiti e gemiti di piacere nella totale e profonda unione dei loro corpi e delle loro anime.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
